Driver's Side
by texaswolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going on through the Ford Anglia's mind when it rescued Harry from the Dursleys, or when it flew to Hogwarts, or in the forest? well find out
1. Chapter 1

The old run down shed was quite in the earlier evening. Muggle power plugs, and windup toys lined the walls. Old batteries and other bits and babbles filled the drawers. And there sitting in the middle of all the organized chaos was a light blue Ford Anglia. It had found a home within the rundown shed only a few months earlier. It had been up on blocks in it's old owner's front yard when an overly excited red head had passed by. He had been bought home and worked on by the eccentric wizard. Caught up in it's memories it almost missed the sounds of three individuals stumbling through the dark.

"Ouch Fred! That's my foot!"

"Shut up Ronnikins don't want mom hearing us, do you?"

"DON'T CALL ME !"

"Shhhh… be quite you git!" two identical voiced cut him off.

The wooden doors creaked open as the three redheaded teens snuck into the shed. They crept up to now alert Ford Anglia. As they opened the doors and clambered in the car debated whether it should start or not. It wasn't that it wanted to get the boys in trouble per say. It just wasn't about to let them go on another joy ride. It had learned it's lesson from last time. The car shivered , it would never be the same again.

"Ron are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Harry should have written back by now. Something's wrong."

"Well Fred, when have we ever been opposed to a little rule breaking?"

"Too right George, especially for such a great cause."

"After all it's a rescue mission!" they exclaimed together.

A rescue mission? The car sat for a second as the boy behind the wheel tried to start it's engine. So this boy Harry was in trouble than? If the car was capable of sighing the old Ford would have at that moment. Finally it allowed itself to start. The car felt a rush of amusement as all three boys gave a victory cheer.

Rolling out of the shed and into the full moons light it gave a little shake. It hadn't been outside in a long time and it truly enjoyed the cool night air. All the noises of nature were muffled in the shed, but without the wooden planks boxing in the sounds were almost overwhelming. The cricket s and the night birds singing in the bushes and the trees. The creaking of the lopsided house in the wind. The gnomes running and grunting in the over grown garden. As they rounded on to the long drive you could hear the pigs in the crumbling stone pen.

Feeling a pat on it's dash board it began to pay attention to the little humans sitting in it's seats.

"Okay car, we have to get to Surrey and back before mom finds out we've left so lets get going."

The car wished it had eyes to roll. Even it knew that the redheaded mother would know of their disappearance within minutes of leaving the ground.

Picking up speed the car tried to lift off of the old dirt road. Finally after many tense moments the front wheels lifted off the ground. The car strained to leave the clouds of dirt behind and rise up into the pearly heavens above. Rising through the English fog it came out to fly among the stars. The car remembered long ago booking it through the country side. Pastures and moors on either side for miles on end. It had been one of it's happiest memories until it discovered flight. There was no greater feeling that flying through the air unhindered. Gently coasting across cloud tops. The blackened sky dotted with lighted pin pricks of stars. The moon, full and bright casting a loving glow across the heavens. Birds darting in and out of fluffy white. It was peacefully quiet and awe inspiringly beautiful.

Every once in a while they would come across an open pocket. Small lights, like ants moved across the ground. Cars. Bound to the earth. The Ford Anglia felt pity well up inside of him. All those without a conscious nor touched by magic. Yes, he was very lucky indeed.

Finally they began to descent. The came to float outside a bar window on an otherwise normal house. The neighborhood was quiet and seemingly peaceful. Hearing a tapping he realized the youngest of the redheaded trio was hanging out the back window. From near it's back window it heard a soft voice it had never heard before. After a few seconds the car heard the words it hoped never to hear.

"You forgot who I have with me."

…. Oh Noooooo!

It knew something was thrown from the back window as a rough rope was tied around the steering wheel.

"Get back Harry."

Yes child run away from the twin devils. There was no telling what they were about to do.

It felt itself being turned away from the house before the redhead behind the wheel slammed on the gas. The Ford rocketed forward and up. It felt something jerk against the steering column. The car let out a groan of pain as the pressure on column increased, before suddenly flew forwards. Something was than loaded into the backseat, before it was backed up against the now unconstructed window. He waited until it felt it's trunk drop a few inches. It than felt two someones swing into the back seat. The clambered into the front seats. It was than whirled around so that it's back door was aligned with the window. as the last two boys began to get in an unearthly shriek rant through the night.

"Hedwig."

The smallest, and only non- redhead leaped from the car. He returned just as a bellow shook the house to it's foundations. The sound of something heavy hurling through wood caused everyone to freeze. It was in that instance the car realized way the other boy needed rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YA'LL HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW. AND SADLY NO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT STILL REALLY WISH I DID =(**

It was like the time it was nearly ran off the road by that big wheeler. The ground underneath his wheels shook with the force of an earthquake. The roar of its engine had blocked out all sound. It seemed larger than life, blocking out the sun as it passed by. It had been something that inspired fear to rise up in its engine, causing it's cylinders to go into overdrive. There in the room was a large male human. Bushes seemed to grow out of his face, and he turned redder that the setting sun. He let out a bellow so much like the blaring horn of the semi that the old ford jumped in mid air. Luckily it had caused the red haired boys inside to jump as well so they hadn't noticed. The man leaped forward and grabbed onto the small boy , Harry. Stunned for a moment at the aggression shown to the littlest boy the Ford Angelia did nothing for a moment. Than the anger rushed in. How dare this human try and hurt a young one.

Horn blaring the old car quickly lurched away from the window. The large male was dragged out the window and fell into the thorny bushes below. The car shot upward away from the house once it was certain all the children were secure inside. Honking it's horn it victory it took off through the cloud cover. After a few moments the car felt something leap out of the rear window. Fear flooded through him until he realized it hadn't been one of the boys that had leaped from the window. A ghost floated along next him. It was beautiful and the Ford let out a purr of awe. The owl flitted closer and gave the car a gentle tap with its wing to show its appreciation. The bird flew around the car as the young men conversed with in.

Both the bird and the car floated through the clouds. Up and over the rises turned pink by the rising sun. Down the valley's tinged orange with morning light. Across open planes whiter than newly fallen snow. It watched as the owl darted in and out of the cloud banks becoming one with the pearly white of the wisps. The open sky above looked like a classic painting. The rising sun ahead of them. The starry night sky still twinkling on above them. The car began to glide from side to side enjoying the freedom of being up in the air. The snow owl kept close to the old blue ford. Giving the Angelina a companion in flight for the first time. The car's engine purred in a appreciation, to which the owl cooed back in welcome.

As they finally made their descent it watched the snowy owl fly up to the highest room of the lopsided house. As its engine was cut and the boys scrambled out it wondered if it would get to see the red headed female scream at the boys. But as it was pushed back towards the shed it realized it wouldn't. As it sat there the shed began to shake and dust began to float down from the ceiling. Screaming rent through the early morning air shattering the peace. The car settled down, smugly. After all he knew the devil twins would get caught in the end. He just hoped the little one Harry didn't get caught in the cross fire.

**WILL UPDATE STORIES SOON **

**LOVE **

**WOLF**


End file.
